


House guest

by Draw_me_something



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_something/pseuds/Draw_me_something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will figures out who and what Hannibal really is. In response Hannibal steals Will away, and sets to a long-term plan of bringing Will round to his way of thinking.<br/>Will unsurprisingly is resistant to the idea of joining in with Hannibal's idea of the perfect meal, but Hannibal is a master of manipulation, and with no-one coming to the rescue, he has plenty of time to change Will's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [House Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657832) by [Doxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx). 



> I finished reading House Guest by Doxx, I fell in love with this fic so I had to draw something about it.  
> It's inspired by the scene where Hannibal has kidnapped Will but let him say goodbye to his dogs.  
> My first drawing for Hannibal, I have to work on them...


End file.
